Pesta Topeng
by kindovvf
Summary: —di mana kau bisa mendapatkan momen kecil bersama seorang yang meskipun sama sekali tidak kau kenal namanya, dapat membuatmu nyaman dan terlengkapi.


_Disclaimer_: Vocaloid _(c) _Yamaha, Crypton Future Media. _No proft taken_.  
>notes: doc sudah di-edit, tanpa mengubah isi cerita sama sekali.<br>Ditulis sambil mendengarkan **The Tailor Shop on Enbizuka-Megurine Luka**, silahkan aja dengerin. Saya nggak begitu ngotot, soalnya saya ragu ini cerita punya feel apa nggak. Mana genre juga gak jelas._. Oh ya, bow=tongkat penggesek biola.

* * *

><p><strong>Pesta Topeng<strong>

.

Len mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan besar di mana ia berada sekarang. Sebuah _hall _dengan tata ruang yang apik dengan warna gading krem mendominasi. Musik berkumandang ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Meja-meja penuh makanan terletak di mana-mana.

Dan yang paling mencolok, tentu saja orang-orang di sini. Di pesta yang diadakan di _hall_ ini. Pesta topeng. Sesuai namanya, semua orang di sini mengenakan topeng untuk menutup wajah mereka—bukan topeng seluruh muka, melainkan hanya topeng mata. Banyak sekali motifnya. Ada yang polos, berhiaskan sehelai bulu di sisinya, batu-batu kemilau, dan yang lain.

Di muka ruangan terdapat sebuah panggung kayu kecil nan rendah berlapis karpet merah tua, di mana sekelompok pemusik bermain di atasnya. Terdiri dari empat pemuda dan empat pemudi, mereka mengenakan topeng yang sama; topeng biru pucat polos bertali pita panjang menjuntai di belakang topeng.

Seorang perempuan dari mereka mempunyai rambut panjang merah jambu pucat dinodai sepercik nuansa krem, digelung tinggi. Disisakan cukup banyak anak-anak rambut di sisi wajah. Poni diurai tanpa menghalangi iris biru jernih berbingkai bulu mata eksotis itu menantang angkuhnya dunia. Sebuah biola bertengger di bahu, dengan untaian senar saling beradu bersama _bow_ yang digenggam di tangan kiri si gadis. Dia menggesek biolanya serius, penuh penghayatan atas lagu yang ia mainkan, namun rautnya begitu tenang bertemankan seulas senyum tipis merekah.

Berdiri memunggungi si gadis, seorang pemuda rambut pirang berponi lancip. Aura tenang melingkupi, kontras dengan iris semerah _ruby_ yang menatap datar. Helai rambut jatuh menyentuh bahu yang salah satu ujungnya lebih panjang. Tubuh tinggi tegap itu berdiri santai sembari mengalunkan sebuah lagu yang orkestranya mainkan. Gesekan _bow_ sang pemuda selaras dengan gadis yang berdiri memunggunginya di belakang. Udara bergerak pelan di sekitar pasangan itu, menguarkan atmosfer tenang namun menghanyutkan yang membawa.

Lalu, seorang pemuda berambut biru laut yang tampak begitu lembut. Topeng matanya terlihat begitu pas dengan iris biru laut yang menatap tajam. Dia memainkan sebuah _cello_, duduk di sebuah kursi sembari menggesekkan _bow_ pada sang cello. Jemarinya tampak begitu luwes seakan memainkan _cello_ sudah menjadi suatu kebiasan baginya. Rautnya datar, namun sorot mata itu tetap awas. Seorang perempuan duduk di dekatnya; juga memainkan sebuah cello, perempuan berambut hijau _teal_ yang dijalin dalam dua untaian, jatuh lurus di samping badan. Sepasang_turquoise_ menatap partnernya—sang _cello_—dengan pandangan teduh berkawan seulas senyum. Dia begitu menikmati permainannya, terlihat dari jemari putih lentiknya yang bergerak lincah dan terarah. Sang _turquoise_ dan biru—pasangan yang saling melengkapi begitu saja. Empat orang lainnya pun memainkan alat musik mereka dengan lihai, membuat alunan yang begitu pas dan menjadi salah satu pembentuk suasana di _hall_ besar ini.

Len sesungguhnya tidak ingin turun untuk berdansa. Namun kakinya melangkah ke lantai dansa begitu saja, bergerak menembus kumpulan sepasang pasangan dansa yang tengah mengikuti irama musik, bergerak bersama. Mereka berdansa begitu saja, tidak peduli siapa orang di depannya, tidak peduli walaupun tidak mengenali rupa pasangannya. Toh mereka dapat menikmatinya. Biar saja waktu berjalan lambat, meninggalkan mereka yang tengah menikmati momen-momen asing ini.

Ia berjalan melewati sekian jumlah pasangan, memperhatikan masing-masing orang yang saling bertautan itu. Topeng yang menciptakan kemisteriusan, sekaligus memperelok sepasang iris yang terbingkai di sana. Len mengerling pasangan yang berada di sampingnya; seorang perempuan berambut merah jambu panjang yang digelung ke atas, menampilkan leher putih nan jenjang. Sebuah topeng putih berhiaskan batu-batuan merah jambu menghias sekelilingnya, menguarkan aura dewasa dan anggun sang gadis. Tubuh ramping berbalut sebuah gaun merah jambu sewarna surainya, membungkus indah hingga mata kaki. Bersanding di hadapannya dengan telapak tangan bertautan, seorang pria berambut ungu panjang yang diikat satu di belakang. Dengan topeng putih berhias pernik ungu, pemuda itu terlihat luar biasa tampan dalam balutan tuksedo hitam—menunjukkan bentuk tubuhnya yang tinggi tegap. Rahang yang tegas, sorot datar nan tenang namun tajam. Biru langit dan ungu melebur, nampak begitu serasi.

Len mengerling ke arah lain, kini menangkap pasangan yang terlihat menakjubkan di pandangannya. Seorang pria berambut merah dengan perempuan berambut seputih salju panjang. Pemuda berambut merah panjang, dikuncir satu di bawah dengan ujung spiral, berkawan tubuh berbalut tuksedo hitam bergaris merah. Sepasang sarung tangan putih melingkupi kedua belah tangannya yang tengah bertautan dengan telapak tangan gadis berambut panjang yang mempunyai warna seputih salju. Iris merah darahnya terbingkai topeng berukiran rumit, bertemankan raut yang datar dan sulit diterka. Mereka berdansa perlahan, memutar diri di saat tertentu dan kembali berhadapan.

Seorang gadis berambut merah ceri diikat jatuh di atas bahu berdansa dengan seorang pemuda bersurai perak, menapaki arena dansa dengan seulas senyum saling dilontarkan. Gadis berambut biru bening panjang dengan pemuda berambut peach yang saling melempar candaan kecil.

Menarik, hanya itu yang dipikirkan Len. Dia memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana setelan tuksedo yang ia pakai, menggumamkan tentang apa yang dia lakukan di tengah-tengah keramaian ini. Ia bisa melihat kakaknya, Rinto, dalam topeng beraksen oranye-nya tengah berdansa dengan seorang gadis berambut _honey-blonde_ panjang, menempatkan diri di sisi lantai dansa, tidak jauh dari posisi Len sekarang. Pasangan _honey-blonde_, eh?

Semua menikmati pesta dansa ini, bertemu orang yang tak mereka kenal namun terasa cocok satu sama lain dalam suasana yang terasa bergerak lambat ini, membangun hubungan tanpa relasi lebih dalam—setidaknya hingga saat ini. Mereka melebur dalam suasana, menyatu dengan sekitar dengan alaminya.

Sedang dia, Len, malah berdiri layaknya orang idiot di tengah berpuluh-puluh pasangan dansa ini. Berdiri diam dengan tangan menelusup dalam saku, membiarkan dirinya terhanyut oleh arus di sini. Hanya memandangi orang-orang yang tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri itu, mengamati bagaimana aura mereka membuatnya merasa terbawa. Dan dia membiarkan dirinya menjadi patung.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Mencari pasangan dansa? Tampaknya semua orang sudah memilikinya. Berjalan menelusuri arena dansa, hanya melihat orang-orang berdansa?

Oh, ayolah. Dia sungguh tidak tahu—dan mulai bosan. Ia membiarkan pandangannya fokus ke lantai marmer tempat kakinya berpijak, diam di sana dengan pikiran kosong. Membiarkan alunan musik memasuki pendengaran dengan sebebasnya, membuatnya tanpa sadar hapal dua bait di antaranya.

Dia akan kembali saja. Tentu saja tidak untuk pulang—tidak, acara belum berakhir. Dia harus berada di sini hingga acara selesai.

Saat mengangkat muka dan hendak berbalik, Len menangkap suatu visi yang membuatnya kehilangan fungsi otak untuk beberapa lama.

Seorang gadis bersurai _honey-blonde_ berdiri beberapa meter di depannya, di posisi yang entah bagaimana tak menghalangi pandangan Len. Surai yang mempunyai warna sama persis dengannya itu dijalin pendek jatuh di atas bahu, bertemankan sehelai pita putih tersampir mengikat longgar di dekat tengkuk. Helai-helai poni jatuh di atas mata, menghias tepian topeng keperakan yang membingkai sepasang _azure_. Sorot _azure_ itulah yang membuat Len merasa tertarik, tersedot dalam pesonanya.

Gadis itu dalam posisi menyamping pada Len, namun kepalanya menoleh ke arah Len berdiri dengan tatapan tertuju pada lantai marmer di sampingnya—sedikit ke belakang. Sorot itu dingin, datar, berkawan bulu mata eksotis yang tidak dapat terhalang oleh topeng. Lurus menghujam apa yang menjadi objek pandangannya. Raut gadis itu pun datar, tanpa ekspresi.

Dia mengenakan sebuah gaun oranye kekuningan beraksen hitam sebagai renda. Membalut jatuh hingga menutupi kakinya, gaun itu terlihat didesain khusus untuk sang gadis. Di mata Len, gaun itu terlihat seakan menambah kemisteriusan dari sepasang _azure_ dingin itu. Jemari gadis itu memegang bagian gaun di ketinggian tangannya menggantung jatuh, sedikit meremasnya entah karena apa.

Dia berdiri di situ tanpa bergerak—sama sepertinya. Len memiringkan kepala sedikit, dan tanpa sadar kakinya sudah melangkah…

…menuju gadis itu.

* * *

><p>Rin menghela napas dalam. Dia berada di arena lantai dansa ini bukan karena kemauannya. Bila saja seseorang berfigur kakaknya tidak memaksanya turun dan mencari 'pasangan', dia pasti tetap duduk manis di pinggir ruangan, menyesap segelas air jeruk menyegarkan dari meja terdekat.<p>

Bukannya malah luntang-luntung di tengah keramaian ini. Seorang diri di antara sepasang.

Kenyataannya ia juga… ingin berdansa. Menikmati pesta yang hanya dihelat sekali dalam beberapa tahun ini. Mengecap rasa asing berdansa dengan seseorang yang tidak ia kenal, namun mampu membangun sebuah kecocokan ketika bergerak bersama di atas lantai sakral ini. Tuh, kan. Dia jadi meniru ucapan Lenka—kakaknya yang tengah berdansa dengan seorang pemuda entah di mana—tentang lantai 'sakral'.

Sepanjang dia menapaki jalan, melewati sekian belas pasangan, memutari beberapa pola marmer mengkilat di bawah sepatunya, dia tidak melihat figur seorang diri di sini—walau memang menikmati pemandangan-pemandangan mengagumkan orang-orang di sekitar. Dan karena rasa bosan yang menyerang, Rin memutuskan kembali duduk saja. Benar-benar perkara Lenka itu, memaksanya untuk hal tidak jelas.

Klingkling—

Rin mengerling ke sumber suara. Sebuah liontin kecil berguling jatuh di dekatnya, yang dengan cepat ditangkap seorang bocah kecil berambut pirang. Anak kecil itu mengambil liontin yang bahkan belum sempat berhenti bergulir, menatap liontin itu di tangannya sejenak, dan berlari kecil ke arah dia datang tadi. Hilang dari pandangan dengan cepat ditelan bayangan manusia.

Entah kenapa fokus Rin menjadi terpaku pada marmer tempat liontin tadi mendarat. Matanya memang sedikit lelah—termasuk karena topeng yang dipakainya terus selama beberapa jam non-stop terakhir—dan ketika fokus di satu titik seperti itu, rasanya enak. Dia diam di sana beberapa saat, dapat mendengar alunan musik dari sekelompok pemain di panggung kecil di muka ruangan. Ia tahu lagu ini, bahkan bisa melagukannya juga. Ah, apa pentingnya itu.

Saat mengangkat muka, Rin dapat melihat seorang pemuda berjalan ke arahnya. Berambut pirang sama sepertinya, mengenakan setelah tuksedo putih dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku. Melangkah pelan ke arahnya dengan sepasang _azure_—yang lagi-lagi sama sepertinya—bertemu _azure_nya. Biru dan biru melebur.

Iris itu tenang, membuat Rin terhanyut dan merasa tenggelam dalam telaga orang itu. Pemuda itu bertubuh lebih tinggi sedikit darinya, dan tuksedo putih itu benar-benar sempurna membalut tubuh berperawakan khas pemuda umur belasan yang tengah menapaki awal kedewasaan, berpadu indah dengan ketampanan garis wajahnya. Helaian poni jatuh menghias tepian topeng putih gading senada tuksedo yang ia kenakan, berteman helaian _honey-blonde_ yang diikat _ponytail_ di belakang.

Putih. Seperti Pangeran Putih.

Rin hanya balas menatap pemuda itu dalam diam ketika pemuda itu akhirnya sampai di hadapannya, menghentikan langkah santainya dan kembali menabrakkan pandangan dengan sang gadis. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh Rin, ia hanya menatap sepasang _azure_ itu. Sama-sama diam. Memuji kesempurnaan pahatan Tuhan pada wajah oval di depannya, dia mengerling pada sebelah tangan yang diulurkan si pemuda beberapa saat kemudian, bertemankan seulas senyum terukir di wajah tampan itu. Seulas senyum kecil terukir kemudian.

Telapak tangan bagian dalam menghadap atas; ajakan berdansa.

Dan tanpa repot-repot menanggapi dengan kata-kata, ia meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas telapak tangan si pemuda—Len.

* * *

><p>Len menikmati sensasi menggelitik saat kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit putih gadis itu—Rin. Hangat, dan ia dapat merasakan sebuah setruman listrik dalam volt kecil mengalir dalam indra perabanya. Nyaman.<p>

Senyum gadis itu juga terlihat bersahabat. Tanpa perlu berpikir dua kali, Len langsung menyukai gagasannya mengajak Rin berdansa.

Dan di sinilah mereka, berdiri di sisi lantai marmer sakral ini dengan tangan saling bertautan, dengan sebelah tangan Len bertengger di pinggang ramping Rin dan sebelah tangan Rin bertengger di bahu Len. Bergerak dalam tempo santai, mengikuti irama musik yang terus mengalun. Diam tercipta panjang mengisi percakapan mereka. Tiada yang memulai pembicaraan—dan memang seperti ini pula yang dilakukan kebanyakan pasangan lain.

Tapi, dalam keheningan itu, ada komunikasi batin tak terlihat yang tercipta. Begitu sederhana dan transparan. Mereka bahkan belum tentu saling mengetahui—walau sekedar—nama pasangan mereka.

Termasuk Len dan Rin. Namun, akhirnya si pemuda memutuskan angkat bicara setelah sang gadis itu menyelesaikan satu putaran diri di gerakan dansa mereka.

"Siapa namamu?"

_Azure_ dingin itu bergulir. Benar, iris _azure_ gadis itu memang terkesan dingin walau gadis itu tidak dalam keadaan emosi. Entah karena perpaduannya dengan sebingkai bulu mata eksotis itu, atau sorot teduh yang tercipta alami oleh kepribadian sang gadis sendiri. "Namaku?"

Len mengedikkan sebelah alis ditemani seulas senyum. "Ya. Namamu. Kita sudah berdansa seperti ini, dan rasanya sedikit janggal jika tidak saling kenal nama, kan?"

Rin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tidak juga. Pesta Topeng ini, memang selalu begini, kan?"

"Iya, sih," Len mengedarkan pandangan pada sekitar. "Aneh, ya. Tidak mengenal—namun bisa merasa cocok."

Rin ikut mengedarkan pandangannya—meski sebagian terhalang oleh tubuh Len yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Ya. Aku juga berpikir begitu."

"Tapi," lanjut Len kemudian, menatap _azure_ Rin. "Kita saling kenal saja. Len, itu namaku."

Rin menimbang-nimbang sesaat. "Rin."

"Nama yang bagus," senyum Len. "Manis."

Rin mengalihkan pandangan pada _azure_ Len yang mempunyai kesan terbalik dengannya—_azure_ Len berkesan hangat. Ia mengangkat alis. "Oh, ya? Namamu juga bagus. Mirip nama pangeran pada dongeng-dongeng jaman dulu."

"Haha, terima kasih," Len memikirkan topik pembicaraan selanjutnya. "Di mana kau tinggal?"

Rin mengangkat alis lagi. "Apa pertanyaan itu harus dijawab?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Yah, kau tahu, pesta dansa ini bukan ajang perkenalan umum. Semakin misterius pasangan kita, semakin menarik. Entahlah, jujur saja aku menyukai keunikan pesta topeng ini," Rin tersenyum. "Jadi, aku tidak ingin menjawabnya."

"Begitu?" Len bergumam sedikit kecewa, lalu menyunggingkan sebuah cengiran. "Sebetulnya, aku berpikir untuk jadi temanmu. Haha."

"Aku juga," tandas Rin. "Omong-omong, aku sedikit heran melihatmu berjalan sendiri tanpa pasangan dansa. Kau cukup tampan, kau tahu?"

"Aku datang terlambat. Coba saja aku datang lebih awal, akan banyak perempuan mencoba menjadikanku pasangan dansanya!"

"Idih," cibir Rin. "Tidak seperti itu juga!"

Jeda sejenak. Len mengangkat lengannya untuk memberi Rin ruang untuk berputar. Dia menyukai cara gadis itu tersenyum, hanya bercakap-cakap sebentar ia langsung merasa Rin adalah orang yang menyenangkan. Aroma gadis itu harum, menyegarkan seperti bunga yang mekar di pagi hari. Cara gadis itu berputar juga mampu membuat Len terpukau diam-diam. Pun sepasang _azure_dingin itu, terlihat mempesona dengan riak-riak ketenangan yang terbias di sana.

Menyenangkan. Rasanya ia ingin terus berdansa seperti ini. Berada sedekat ini dengan Rin…

"Kau benar-benar tak mau memberi tahu di mana rumahmu?" tanya Len saat mereka melangkah bebarengan di suatu irama. "Aku mau mampir kapan-kapan."

"Kalau begitu, berjuanglah mencarinya," Rin memeletkan lidah. "Dan etikamu jelek, harusnya kau memberi tahu rumahmu duluan, tahu."

Len terkekeh, membuat Rin terpesona untuk sesaat. Ya ampun, pemuda di depannya ini memang tampan.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita lanjutkan saja dansanya."

* * *

><p>Ketika pesta dansa itu selesai yang ditandai dengan berhentinya alunan musik dan berdentangnya lonceng sebanyak empat kali, para pasangan menghentikan gerakan dansa mereka. Menatap seseorang di depannya, menatap sepasang mata berbingkai sebuah topeng indah itu. Tersenyum, berterima kasih atas dansa—dan kebersamaan—yang telah mereka lalui. Ada lega dan perasaan tak terucap di pandangan, namun inilah Pesta Topeng. Bukan sebagai ajang perkenalan umum maupun ajang pencarian tambatan hati. Hanya ajang bagi seseorang bertemu dan membangun koneksi singkat dengan seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya. Di mana kau bisa mendapatkan momen kecil bersama seseorang yang meskipun sama sekali tidak kau kenal namanya, dapat membuatmu nyaman dan terlengkapi.<p>

Ketika musik selesai, ketika dansamu selesai, lepaskanlah koneksi itu. Simpanlah rapat kehangatan itu dalam hatimu, simpan sebagai perasaan asing, yang hanya dirimu sendiri yang dapat mendapat secuil kebahagiaan saat mengingatnya. Dan bangunlah sebuah koneksi baru ketika kau kembali lagi ke sini—bertahun-tahun lagi.


End file.
